


Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 406

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [27]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Astapori Valyrian, Conlang, High Valyrian (ASoIaF), Meereenese Valyrian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 406 of HBO'sGame of Thrones. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 406 ofGame of Thrones.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348471
Kudos: 1





	Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 406

MISSANDEI (HIGH VALYRIAN)  
You stand before Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen, the First of Her Name, the Unburnt, the Queen of Meereen...

TRANSLATION  
_Daenerys Jelmazmo ao naejot demas, hen Lentrot Targarien, Zyho Brozio Elos, Dorzalty, Mirino Daria..._

MISSANDEI (HIGH VALYRIAN)  
Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Breaker of Chains and Mother of Dragons.

TRANSLATION  
_Andalot se Elio Valot Daria, hen Parmenko Embazma Khaleesi, Belmot Pryjatys se Muña Zaldrizoti._

DAENERYS (HIGH VALYRIAN)  
Don’t be afraid, my friend. What would you ask of me?

TRANSLATION  
_Zugagon daor, ñuhys raqiros. Skoros ynot epilu?_

GOATHERD (MEEREENESE VALYRIAN)  
Forgive me, your grace. I don’t understand.

TRANSLATION  
_Yeng shijetra, osh eghlish. Tha shifang._

MISSANDEI (MEEREENESE VALYRIAN)  
The Queen says you may approach and speak.

TRANSLATION  
_Ye Thal poghash koth nyesha she yedhra._

GOATHERD (MEEREENESE VALYRIAN)  
I am a simple goatherd, my queen. I prayed for your victory against the slave masters.

TRANSLATION  
_Shkang ma figh pragh shpa uvresh, nya Thal. Weghnyethang wa’riny ya p’ashkesh._

MISSANDEI (MEEREENESE VALYRIAN)  
Queen Daenerys thanks you.

TRANSLATION  
_Thal Daenerys a krimwash._

GOATHERD (MEEREENESE VALYRIAN)  
It was the dragons, my queen. Your dragons. They came this morning for my flock.

TRANSLATION  
_Shtash pa saldhrijesh, nya Thal. We saldhrijesh. Mashish kiz nyekh wa nya qlof._

GOATHERD (MEEREENESE VALYRIAN)  
I hope I have not offended your grace, but... Now I have nothing...

TRANSLATION  
_Yelang th’anghothang osh eghlish, ye... Shil yemang thol..._

MISSANDEI (MEEREENESE VALYRIAN)  
Her Grace Queen Daenerys is truly sorry for your hardship. And while she cannot bring back your goats, she will see that you are paid triple for their value.

TRANSLATION  
_Osh Eghlish Thal Daenerys majez odhreghal wa meshiv thosh swaghij. She ro tha kothash tujeva we uvresh shij, a orozliwash she al wa mel poj odhra ye._

GOATHERD (MEEREENESE VALYRIAN)  
Thank you, your Grace. Thank you, thank you--

TRANSLATION  
_Krimwa, osh Eghlish. Krimwa, krimwa..._

MISSANDEI (MEEREENESE VALYRIAN)  
The Queen bids you rise.

TRANSLATION  
_Ye Thal a pindhash yora._

MISSANDEI (MEEREENESE VALYRIAN)  
She asks you to look at her.

TRANSLATION  
_A yel pindhash yornye._

MISSANDEI (MEEREENESE VALYRIAN)  
Her Grace says you have stood face to face with your Queen. Now you can look any man in the eye without fear.

TRANSLATION  
_Osh Eghlish poghash onyeshkh yorta nyej es nyej wa wa Thal. Shil koth yornya ya ye resh shing anghes wal thol so thosh._

MANSERVANT (HIGH VALYRIAN)  
The noble Hizdahr zo Loraq begs an audience with the Queen.

TRANSLATION  
_Ji rhedessiarza Hizdahr zo Loraq pindas me jere eji Dare._

DAENERYS (HIGH VALYRIAN)  
The noble Hizdahr zo Loraq can speak to me himself.

TRANSLATION  
_Rhedessiarza Hizdahr zo Loraq zirylo syt ynot vestragon kostas._


End file.
